full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Melina's Relationships
<Melina DuLac Omega Pack Riley Talbot Melina's relationship with Riley has changed drastically over the years going from a small friendship, to steadfast partnership to even Melina developing an obsessive crush over him. Originally impressed by his open-minded nature and his polite characteristics she thought he was okay for a human. However once she turned him to save his life and she saw his enthusiasm for his new form she saw him more as a true friend, a person who would stand by her no matter what. Over time as their 'competitions' to outdo each other in skill intensified Melina eventually led falling love with Riley, seeing him as an equal and a person worthy of her admiration. This only intensifies However her obsessive tendencies began to become more prominent leading to her sometimes chastising him when he was near other girls. But despite that she showers him with affection and will literally go weak at the knees when she thinks about him when alone, frequently grabbing the nearest thing to her to hug. None the less she is extremely loyal to Riley being the first real friend she could count on since her packs murder, and always stands by him out of respect and love. Vivien Amell Melina's first meeting with Vivien were pleasant, but after Gabriel's murder of her parents she feels nothing but contempt for her. Even though her anger is not as potent as it is against her brother, her dislike of their father has soured what was previously a rather pleasant relationship. Likewise Melina's abuse of her brother has made Vivien especially weary of her, and formed what can be currently called a mutual dislike. Even though their is still a flicker of respect between the two. Arthur Amell Melina's relationship with Arthur has gone from complication to complication, and as it currently stands she still hates his guts. Despite being in a former relationship she personally blames him for the deaths of her parents even though Arthur told his father that they were not werewolves. At one point she even attacked him in an attempt to get revenge on Gabriel, and while did savagely maul him did little more then inconvenience the regenerator. Despite Arthur's insistence that he is sorry, swearing an oath to make it up to her and clear evidence that he has changed his ways, Melina still refuses to forgive him, although is able to tolerate his presence. She has also been known to leverage him to help her and the pack out at times, which Arthur is more then willing to do. However unlike other people she has to embarrass into helping her Arthur appears genuinely willing to help despite her insults. However as it stands their is a mutual understanding that their relationship is over. Klara Plisley Panta Melina likes Panta, he is clean, orderly and most importantly great to spar with due to his strength. However out of all the pack she butts heads with him the most due to her reckless and impulsive tendencies and leaps of logic frequently being highlighted by his more logical and orderly mind. Even so she respects his skill if at times gets frustrated over his passive nature and think first then act tendencies. None the less her respect for Panta is so great she sometimes flirts with him, just to see him get embarrassed. Still she can't understand why he doesn't want to be in a pack, and is dumfounded by his insistence that the lives they live aren't normal, as for her this is normal. Xeneva Quatre Melina hated Xeneva at first, not wanting to associate with anyone who was a hunter because of what they have done, seeing her as simply a person who was forced ally with them for convenience. She originally maintained the view that Xeneva was going to move out at some point as she didn't want her in the pack, despite Riley's insistence that she was staying. She also got equally annoyed when her insults failed to cause the rather calm girl to react to her, causing her to get more and more angry towards her. After the two were forced to fight with each other back to back though, Melina pulled a 180 turn and now loves her to bits. After seeing her fight Melina now sees Xeneva as an equal, and a person she can respect and as she does with all people she began to flirt with her nonstop. While this sudden change in tune caught both Xeneva and the pack off guard they developed a strong friendship with them frequently testing themselves against each other, being equally matched. Kiri Sarmers Melina and Kiri share an odd friendship/rivalry. Melina is grateful for saving them from hunters and respects her skill. However she frowns of Kiri's obsession with money and unlike most was pretty certain that her shy nature was only a mask for her true personality. As such she was not surprised when the truth came out. The two frequently get into fights over Riely, with Kiri frequently making it seem like Melina is picking on her, driving Melina up the wall as because Kiri will never spar with her she can't put her in her place. Leona Allison Melina saw Leone as a rival for riley’s affection the first time they met. When ever Leone would flirt with Riley, it upset her to no end. When not fighting over Riley, she sees Leone as good fighter and a good friend. She usually challenges Leone to arm wrestling. Due to being a open bisexual, Melina can’t help but think that Leona has a amazing body and sometimes and has some wild fantasies about her. Some including her and Riley.Category:Relationships